Matt
by Turmwache
Summary: Familienabend mal etwas anders. Und das in einer ganz besonderen Familie. Es geht um Edward und seine Brüder. Angesiedelt nach dem 4.Buch. !Vorsorglich Spoilerwarnung!


Spoilerwarnung: Ist nach dem Buch "Breaking dawn" /"Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht" angesiedelt. Entstehungsdatum: 10.3.2009

* * *

Matt

Emmet lachte.

Alice zog ihren Läufer zwei Felder vor, und grinste.

Edward musterte das Spielfeld, nun mit deutlichem Unwillen in den Augen.

"Bella", seufzte er, und warf seiner Liebsten quer über den Tisch einen gequälten Blick zu.

"Nur eine Sekunde. Lass mich einen Wimpernschlag nur hören..."

Bella, die schräg hinter Alice auf einem Stuhl saß, schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Alice warf einen raschen Blick zu ihrer Schwester Bella, und hob die Hand.

Bella schlug ein.

"Du bist die Einzige, die mir zum Sieg gegen Edward verhelfen kann." murmelte Alice; die Augen bereits wieder geschlossen, um sich ganz darauf konzentrieren zu können, was Edward als nächstes tun würde.

"Ich verliere!" stöhnte Edward, und er sagte es mit einer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, als wäre er es, der die Zukunft sehen konnte.

Bella fühlte einen Stich in der Brust bei seinen Worten.

Edwards bernsteinfarbene Augen richteten sich ein paar Sekunden auf Alice, bevor er Bella intensiv musterte. Sein Blick fing ihren, und Bellas dunkle Augen wurden weich. Emmet lachte, lauter nun, und schlug Jasper -zu Edwards linken- auf die Schulter.

Dann zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und rutschte an Edwards rechte Seite.

Jasper murmelte etwas, so schnell, dass Bella es nicht verstand - ihre Augen und Ohren waren plötzlich unfähig, etwas anderes als Edwards makelloses Gesicht wahrzunehmen, und sein leises ein- und ausatmen.

Belustigt und besorgt zugleich beobachtete Jasper, wie Edward den Turm aus der Deckung holte, um den König zu schützen. Alice Hand schoss schlangengleich vor, und ihr Pferd holte sich Edwards Turm - ohne dabei selbst in Bedrohung zu geraten.

Edward zischte angesichts seines _wiederum_ schutzlosen Königs.

In all den Jahren ihres Zusammenlebens hatte er schon oft gegen Alice Schach gespielt. Und mal gewonnen, mal verloren. Aber immer fand die Partie in ihren Köpfen statt: Alice Visionen zeigten ihr, auf welche Weise er anstrebte zu gewinnen, und er las in ihrem Kopf ihre nächsten Züge ab.

Heute nicht.

Der letzte Schritt entfiel, wirkungsvoll verhindert von Bella.

"Liebste", murmelte er in ihre Richtung.

Sein schneller Verstand hatte das Schachspiel und die ihm verbliebenen drei möglichen Spielzüge längst analysiert: Er hatte durchaus die Chance, zu gewinnen; aber nur, wenn er Alice jetzt nicht verriet, was er machen würde...

Ungleich höher allerdings wären seine Chancen, dachte er schnell, hörte er, was Alice _vorhatte._

Er löste seinen Blick von Bellas schwarzen Augen. Ein Teil seines Hirns dachte: Dringend Zeit für die Jagd. Gleich wenn Carlisle, Esme und Rosalie zurückkommen, werde ich mit ihr...

Der größere Teil jedoch verharrte am Schachspiel.

Alice nutzte die Pause für einen längeren Blick zu Jasper, und einen kürzeren, doch gleich intensiven, zu Bella.

Ihre Schwester grinste zurück.

Bellas Grinsen verblasste, als Alice Gesicht starr wurde, und ihr Blick unfokussiert. Ein kurzes Zischen entfuhr Alice, bevor ihr Blick unverkennbar eine Spur von Wut bekam. Im nächsten Moment bemühte sie sich um einen sanften Ausdruck, und zwitscherte betont heiter:

"Hey, jetzt dauerts nicht mehr lang. Edward sieht nur noch drei Möglichkeiten, zu ziehen."

"Bella", sagte Edward, "sie sieht alles, was ich mache, und ich habe keine Ahnung."

In seinen Blick trat etwas furchtbar frustriertes.

"Lockere den Schild, Liebste, gib mir eine Chance..." seine Stimme geriet ins Stocken.

Jasper rückte näher heran, neugierig.

Bella fragte sich, was er jetzt in Edward fühlte. Hilflosigkeit? Ärger? So recht glaubte sie jedoch nicht daran, denn keines dieser Gefühle würde Jasper veranlassen, _näher_ heranzurutschen. Ihr kam Alice missmutiger Blick von eben in den Sinn; und ... und, womit sie selbst Edward gerne neckte. ... Du kannst doch alles ... Die Worte hallten in ihrem Geist wider, wurden leiser... bis Edward sie direkt anschaute, so glühend, so einnehmend, so... verliebt. Und die Worte wurden lauter. Und sie gab ihnen Recht. Unter der Macht seines Blickes, gefangen von seiner Schönheit, verkleinerte sie den Schild, bis seine vorderste Grenze dicht an Alice Haut lag.

"Stopp", sagte sie, und schüttelte gleich darauf unwillkürlich den Kopf - sowohl vor Überraschung, laut gesprochen zu haben, als auch, um sich aus Edwards Blick zu befreien.

"Bella, ich sehe nichts mehr!" gab Alice leise und angespannt über die Schulter. "Er hat spontan beschlossen, keinen einzigen Zug mehr zu machen!"

Emmet lachte auf und quetschte Edwards Nacken. "Gute Idee, Bruder." Er feixte.

Auch Edwards Blick veränderte sich. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein Lächeln. "Die Idee kam mir, als Alice laut aussprach, dass ich nur noch drei Möglichkeiten hätte. Das..." er dehnte die Worte, "...ist die vierte."

"Ich denke, du kannst alles." sprach Bella. Sie bezog sich auf das Spiel, und wollte erreichen, dass Edward wieder über den Spielverlauf nachdachte, anstatt zu blocken.

"Dachte ich auch", antwortete Edward automatisch.

Auch wenn Bella klar war, dass sein plötzlich verzweifelter Blick ein Teil seines Schlachtplanes war; dass er seine Samtstimme einsetzte, um Sie einzulullen, hatte Sie dem nicht länger etwas entgegenzusetzen. Ein Seufzen und ein leichtes Konzentrieren später -Jasper schlug stumm die Augen zu- war nur noch Bella selbst in den Schutzschirm gehüllt. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihr Bruder Jasper ihr Nachgeben gespürt hatte, doch warum beschäftigte _ihn _das?

Bella konnte nur erahnen, wie sich Edward und Alice jetzt ein hitziges Gefecht lieferten. Stumm starrten alle auf das Brett. Trotz seines -nun ausgeräumten- Nachteils hatte Edward die bessere Grundstellung. Eine Minute später, niemand hatte etwas gesagt, warf Alice ihren König um.

Jasper schob gelassen seinen Stuhl zurück. Emmet klatschte zweimal in die Hände.

Bella war sich nun sicher, dass es Siegesgewissheit war, die Jasper vorhin in Edward aufkeimen spürte.

"Mach dir nichts draus, Schwester", murmelte Alice in Bellas Ohr. Sie hatte sich auf Bellas Schoß niedergelassen. "Ich hab es kommen sehen."

Bella grinste schwach.

"Vielleicht nächstes Mal?" fragte sie, und guckte Alice an.

Alice schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Jetzt weiß Edward, dass es eine fünfte Möglichkeit gibt-"

und Bella führte den Satz leise zu Ende:

"...zu gewinnen... Mich."

Edward klang vergnügt, als er anfügte: "Du bist ein Gewinn."

Alice erhob sich und tänzelte in Jaspers Arme, der sie an sich zog, und seine Lippen an ihren weißen Hals drückte.

Edward trat um den Tisch und hob Bella hoch. Sie umklammerte Edwards Hüfte mit den Beinen, und ignorierte geflissentlich Emmets anzüglichen Blick.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch." sagte Edward zu Emmet.

"Danke." erwiderte der vergnügt, stand auf und drückte Jaspers Schulter. "Mach dir nichts draus."

Der grinste an Alice vorbei auf seinen Bruder.

"Alice warnte mich, dass es im Bereich des Möglichen wäre, dass ich die Wette verliere."

In Edwards Armen schnappte Bella nach Luft. Ein Knurren entfuhr Bella, als ihr klar wurde, dass alle außer ihr über die Wette Bescheid wussten - und damit war auch endgültig klar, wer die Wettpartner waren.

"Emmet. Jasper." knurrte sie.

Sie brauchte die Frage gar nicht zu stellen, da antwortete Edward, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. "Emmet sagte, ich würde es schaffen, dich dazu zu bringen, den Schild wegzuziehen - oder dazu, dass du ihn über mich stülpst." Er lächelte ein halbes Lächeln. "Jasper sagte, du hättest deine Gefühle im Griff."

Bellas Wut schmolz mit Edwards Lächeln dahin, wie Eis an einem heißen Tag. Sie umklammerte ihren Geliebten noch ein Stück fester, achtete nicht --diesmals nicht: Edward hatte schließlich bei der Wette mitgemacht, offenbar-- auf dessen nach-Luft-schnappen, und tauschte einen gespielt traurigen Blick mit Alice aus.

Alice zuckte nur die Schultern, und flüsterte: "Ein Sieg lag im Bereich des Möglichen."

ENDE

* * *

Hi, für diese Geschichte boten sich mehrere Titel an. Während des Schreibens dachte ich an "Schild - Matt", "Der Schild flackert", "Im Bereich des Möglichen", und noch ein paar längere und kürzere. Es ist mir gleich, ob ich reviews erhalte - ein persönlicher Titel diesbezüglich könnte "Es war den Versuch wert" lauten. Und zufällig passt auch das über die Geschichte. Am Ende entschied ich mich für den ersten und kürzesten Titel.

:-D Scherz beiseite, natürlich freue ich mich über jedes Review. Ende.


End file.
